The primary objective of the Minority Biomedical Research Support Program at Southwestern Oklahoma State University is to provide introductory biomedical research experiences to the undergraduate American Indian students served by this institution. An expected outcome of the research experiences is that more ethnic minority students will be encouraged to major in chemistry and/or biology, and subsequently pursue advanced degrees in the biomedical sciences or related health fields. A second objective of the program is to strengthen the institutional research capabilities of Southwestern in the areas at bioanalytical chemistry, bioinorganic chemistry, bio-organic chemistry and physical biochemistry. The four research subprojects proposed in this application will serve as the focal point for the undergraduate research experiences of the American Indian student research participants. Early undergraduate research activities are expected to enrichen the academic experiences of the participants through research related problem solving, the preparation of presentations, and attendance at scientific meetings. In addition, important chemical concepts will be reinforced and be given deeper meaning through the research projects described below.